


wisdom like this

by girlsonthetv



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smoking, Veronica contemplates things in her underwear, homophobia mention, implied sexy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: As much as Veronica hates the girls around her, she can't help but pity them sometimes.   10. not one girl I think





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed and sloppy but I wanted to write Heathers lesbians based on one of the Sappho prompts so tAKE IT

Veronica leaned on Heather McNamara’s windowsill and lit a cigarette, blowing smoke out the window. She rarely smoked nowadays – Heather hated smoking and cigarettes. Veronica didn’t like them much anymore, either, as she associated them with the first half of senior year and all the awful events of the pep rally. But sometimes they helped her think, and she wanted to mull over the events of the night previous. 

She had fallen asleep naked, not having bothered with borrowing one of Heather’s many frilly nightgowns, and it didn’t exactly matter since Heather was naked too. She had woken up before her lover, and had tugged on her bra and the extra pair of panties she kept in her backpack because you never know before slinking over to the window and lighting up. 

Veronica glanced back at Heather’s bed with its canopy and pastel bedsheets, her cigarette dangling out the window. Heather was still asleep, hugging a pillow that Veronica had slipped into her arms when she sleep-groped for her. Veronica smiled softly and took another drag. The grey smoke bloomed from the end and made for an almost-beautiful contrast against the pink and blue crack of dawn. 

She stared out the window as she mulled it all over, watching the colors of the sky shift. Every minute of their lovemaking had burned itself into her memory, and she felt herself redden as she remembered it. 

Some days she felt so awful, as she heard the other girls spit out the word “lesbian” like it was dirty or evil or both. She came close to crying at times. But every time she felt her bottom lip about to burst from biting, she remembered Heather’s special smile that was always followed up with a kiss on the cheek when they were alone. She remembered their private movie nights, where they would go back and forth over which movie to watch but in the end they would always watch nature documentaries about birds. She remembered Heather’s sweet love, and wrap it about her like a blanket, and no one else existed for a while. 

Straight girls don’t know about that, she thought to herself. Straight girls will never know how good and wonderful it feels to love another girl, how safe it is in a girlfriend’s arms. They can guess, but they’ll never know. Only me and Heather know that wisdom. 

"What wisdom?" Veronica heard Heather ask sleepily. "What do we know?" 

“Was I saying that out loud?” Veronica asked, turning towards Heather, who was rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was still very naked. She pulled on a nightgown and came to sit next to Veronica. 

“Just the part about wisdom.” She said. “What is it?” 

“Straight girls aren’t shit.” Veronica said matter-of-factly. 

Heather giggled. “Just remember that there’s only a few more months until we’re outta high school.”

“You think college girls will be much different?” Veronica asked shrewdly. She snuffed out her cigarette on a plate left over from their pizza dinner and flicked it into the trash can a little ways away from the window. She missed spectacularly. 

“I can hope.” Heather said simply.

“That’s what I love about you.” Veronica kissed Heather softly on her forehead. “You always have hope.”

“Not always.” Heather mumbled. 

“But you try. That’s the important thing.” Veronica said. “Even when everything was so awful.” 

“Aw, thank you baby.” Heather pulled Veronica in for a real kiss, on the mouth and full of love, knowing that her parents would be in bed since they had been at work till midnight. 

Veronica realized there was another nugget of wisdom only she knew; all the ins and outs of Heather McNamara, all her intricacies and flaws and beautiful parts. Though all of her was beautiful; that didn’t really count.


End file.
